Sesshomaru
The brother of Inuyasha. History Sesshōmaru is a powerful dog demon and feared throughout the feudal world as the ruler of the western lands. He is the half-brother of Inuyasha and the successor to the Inu no Taishō, their father. Unlike many other demons, he has no interest in possessing even one shard of the Shikon Jewel to enhance his powers. On his journey, he is accompanied by a demon imp named Jaken, a two-headed dragon named A--Un, and an orphaned human girl named Rin. Though the heir and successor of his father, Sesshomaru bares a grudge on Inuyasha for being named by their father to have ownership of Tetsusaiga while he inherits Tensaiga (天生牙?). However, as Tensaiga can not harm living beings but can bring back the dead, Sesshomaru keeps the weapon as a decorative piece on his person that he uses on occasion. When Sesshomaru attempts to steal Tetsusaiga from his father's resting place, he loses his left arm fighting Inuyasha. Sesshomaru continues to battle Inuyasha to obtain what he considered to be his birth right. By chance, Sesshomaru encounters Rin and ends up becoming her guardian while gradually becoming more sympathetic and caring. This also leads to Sesshomaru to have a shaky truce with Inuyasha as they both have a mutual enemy in Naraku, who tempts Sesshomaru by using Rin as a hostage. Sesshōmaru most common appearance is that of a handsome, frail-looking, and fairly tall man with light-skin and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He has a crescent moon mark on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs. There are two stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one stripe on each of his eyelids. Sesshōmaru's true form is a giant white dog with markings similar to the ones he has in his human form. His body produces a poison/acid that is mainly released from his claws in the Dokkasō (毒華爪?) attack, melting anything nearby. Sesshomaru brings Goshinki's severed head to Tōtōsai's expelled apprentice Kaijinbo, who uses the fangs to create the cursed blade Tōkijin (闘鬼神?), which is later damaged beyond repair by Moryomaru. But due to his growing compassion, and his feelings for Kagura's death, Sesshomaru began to use Tensaiga after it was reforged by Totosai to use the Meidou Zangetsuha ("dark path of the dawn's moon blast") ability to open a portal to the underworld. To fully master the Meido Zangetsuha so Kagura's death would not be in vain, Sesshomaru seeks his mother's aid as she was entrusted with the Meido Seiki. Kohaku and Rin are then taken to the underworld by a hellhound. Sesshomaru pursues them but Rin stops breathing during her captivity. In an attempt to save her, Sesshomaru kills the Underworld Master, but still cannot revive her. Realizing the pain of losing someone important, Tenseiga reacts to his compassion and purifies the underworld and brings them back to the world of the living. Sesshomaru does not desire his new Tenseiga as it came with the cost of Rin's life. His mother, despite shown as cold and heartless, says "don't expect me to do this a second time" and brings Rin's life from the Meido back into the world of the living. Concluding with "all this fuss over a little human girl.. you inherited the most unusual traits from your father." Sesshomaru would later have a final fight with Inuyasha that doubled as a means to enhance Tetsusaiga to use the Meido Zangetsuha. During the final battles with Naraku, Sesshomaru gains his own blade that is a manifestation of his own power: Bakusaiga (爆砕牙?), which has the power to negate an opponent's ability to regenerate while inflicting damage after initial impact. The creation of Bakusaiga also restores Sesshomaru's arm, which Totosai explained to be the result of Sesshomaru finally letting go of his obsession over Tetsusaiga and truly surpassing his father. In the series epilogue, Sesshomaru continues to travel while often visiting Kaede's village to bring Rin gifts. Super Powers Write the first section of your page here. Enemies Write the second section of your page here. Category:Army of Light Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Sword Wielders Category:Super Centenarians Category:Demon Category:Werewolf Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regeneration Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Telekinesis Category:Neutral Category:Healing Factor Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hidden Power Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Royalty Category:Body Alteration Category:Veterans Category:Serqekinesis Category:Transformation Category:Stoic Category:Murder Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:One-Man Army Category:Inuyasha Universe Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Male Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Students Category:Secret Keeper Category:Son Category:Lord Category:Martial Artist Category:Racist Category:Code of Honor Category:A Class Category:Mountain Buster Category:Poisoner Category:Energy Projection Category:Boss Battle Category:Inuyasha's Rogues Gallery Category:Canines Category:Psychic Link Category:Warrior